peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 July 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-07-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, my beauties, this is another John Peel's Music for BFBS." *It's World Cup time in France, and Peel's enquiry to a friend of his in a reggae shop as to whether there are any reggae records about the World Cup reveal that there are a mere 38 on the shelves. Two such are played. *JP relates stories about two gigs that he went to see featuring Hooton 3 Car (who he says have just split up): their last ever at a studio facility in Hartlepool, and another in Salcombe with a TV crew. *John admits to quite looking forward to being a grandfather, but this was not to happen for another five years. *"Very very very old listeners" are treated to a track from the Incredible String Band as John compares the band favourably to Hefner. *The new LP from Half Man Half Biscuit arrived in the post while John was putting the programme together, and predictably a track from it is played. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Astralasia: 'Your Calling (CD-White Bird)' (Magick Eye) :(JP: '(It) has got a picture of Melanie Taylor, who's the singer, without any clothes on, and, well you know, nipples and a hint of pubic hair. That should shift units.') *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'I Can't Find The Time For Times (CD-Munki)' (Creation) *Man...Or Astroman?: 'Cuts And Volts (7"-Ex Machina)' (Touch And Go) *Fred Locks & Brown Lion: 'Road To France (CDS)' (Vp) *Hooton 3 Car: 'Time After Time (split EP with Screaming Fat Rat)' (Snuffy Smile) *Germany: 'Berlin (12")' *Monorchid: 'X Marks The Spot: Something Dull Happened Here (CD-Who Put Out The Fire?)' (Touch And Go) :(JP: 'I'm never absolutely certain when it is that you get to hear these programmes. I mean obviously they get to be heard at different times in different places, but by the time you hear this one, I suspect that I shall be at Glastonbury right in the middle of the Glastonbury Festival, and hopefully will be able to report back to you on that in next week's programme. I also will have been involved in something called Meltdown at the Royal Festival Hall in London: the first two nights will have occurred, but there'll be a whole week to come.') *Beau Hunks: 'Stage-Coach Conversation (2x CD-The Beau Hunks Play The Original Laurel And Hardy Music)' (Basta Music) *Ten Benson: 'Evil Heat (7")' (Deceptive) *Rowland The Bastard: 'Direct Action (12"-Intent To Supply)' (Bionic Orange) *Hefner: 'The Sad Witch (CD-Breaking God's Heart)' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'I have to be honest with you, in a way, I didn't really want to like this LP, because somebody whose opinion I don't normally respect much has been telling me how wonderful it is. But I'm only three tracks into it and those three tracks, each one of them is wonderful, I have to say.') *Incredible String Band: 'Swift As The Wind (LP-The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter)' (Elektra) :(JP: 'Well, I'm not really given to nostalgia, but I have to say this does bring back some memories.') *Culture: 'Production Something (CD-Production Something)' (Heartbeat) *(news-edited out) *Samurai Seven: 'Xeroxy Music (7")' (Shifty Disco) *Metrotone: unknown (CD-The Less You Have, The More You Are)' (Earworm) *Reggae Boyz: 'Kick It! (CDS)' (Universal) *Bassholes: 'I Can Tell By The Way You Smell (CD-Blue Roots)' (Revenant) *Nile: 'Smashing The Antiu (CD-Amongst The Catacombs Of Nephren-Ka)' (Relapse) :(JP: 'I look very much forward to the day when the archaeologists, perhaps my son will be one of them, now that he's got a degree in archaeology (not quite sure what use that's going to be to the boy, but nevertheless), perhaps one of these days he'll be the man who uncovers like some kind of tomb paintings somewhere on which there are a bunch of lads playing air guitar. But until then, I remain skeptical.') *Pole: 'Kirschenessen (CD-1)' (Matador) *Cinerama: 'Kerry Kerry (7")' (Cooking Vinyl) *Crest: 'Megatron (7")' (Love Train) *Evil: 'Where (12")' (Evil) John gives the artist's name as Evil, but discogs claim the artist is unknown, and he may have mistaken it for the label name. It has happened before. *Pink Kross: 'Tension Toy (LP-Chopper Chix From V.P. Hell)' (Teensy) *OOIOO: 'Sister 001 (CD-∞8∞)' (Kill Rock Stars) *Buju Banton: 'Hills And Valleys (7")' (Penthouse) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Children Of Apocalyptic Techstep (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' (Probe Plus) *No Think: 'Continue Of Dead Noise (CD-Thinking Animals)' (Discipline) *Geezer: 'The Long And Short Of It (12")' (Smitten) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-07-01 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:48 ;Other *256kbps. Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes